Half Gargoyle
by zenonkarr
Summary: Elisa and Goliath have a daughter together, but she's not all what they seem to think when Goliath and his clan was turned human
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I do not own Gargoyles. Emily Masa is my own character.

__

Sunrise

"Goliath, do you remember sixteen years ago when for three months you and everyone were turned human during sunrise like the same curse Demona has?"

"I remember." Goliath said. "I also remember what all happened then in that time as well."

"Well, she's fifteen now and coming here to Manhatten."

"Well, perhaps she will have more of a family then she wishes." He said going out to the edge of the clock tower.

"I'll bring her here tonight."

"Bring who here?" Lexington asked.

Before Elisa could answer her friends had turned to stone. "My daughter."

Emily Masa got off the bus and sighed as she brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face. She looked around and smiled. "Mom!"

"Come here you!" Elisa said giving her a hug.

"God how can you live here with so many murders and thugs and bad stuff?" Emily asked as they drove to the apartment.

"It's not really that bad." Elisa chuckled. "Who told you all that stuff?"

"Grandma."

Elisa shook her head. "Your grandmother is still angry at me for leaving the tribe."

"Obviously. I talked with Aunt Beth on the phone and Grandpa. They said they're love."

"That's good."

"Also I got a call from Uncle Derek this morning before I left."

"You did?"

"Yes, he said you should tell me who my father is."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes, well?"

"Tonight when the sunsets you'll meet you're father and his family and your half sister."

"Cool, I get a sister." Emily smiled.


	2. part 2

__

Sunset

"Mom, why are we here?" Emily asked as they climbed up the clock tower stairs.

"To meet your father."

"He said to meet us here?"

"Yes." Elisa said opening the door.

"Cool statues." Emily said. "Aren't those supposed to be carvings of gargoyles?"

"They are. When the sun sets you can meet your father then."

"Wait you mean my father is a..."

Elisa nodded.

"Um... see you." Emily said running off.

"Emily!" Elisa said as the sunset and the rocks shattered.

"Good evening Elisa." Goliath said looking around. "She didn't come on the morning train?"

"No, she came. I told her and she took off."

"Who were we supposed to meet lass?" Hudson asked.

"My daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Brooklyn asked.

"How old is she?" Broadway asked.

"How old?" Angela asked.

"Slow down with the questions, she's fifteen years old and her name is Emily." Elisa said looking at Bronx who seemed to caught the scent of something. "Looks like he knows where she is."

Bronx led them down the stairs and into a small pantry room and bounded in barking. "No don't!" They heard running in.

They looked over and saw Bronx was licking a girl. "Okay Bronx." Elisa said pulling him off of her daughter and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

"I think so. Never been knocked down by a huge dog-like gargoyle before." She said looking up and faced Goliath. "Hello."

"Welcome home." Goliath said giving her a hug as Emily gave him a hug back.

"Emily let me introduce you to everyone." Elisa said. "You already met Bronx."

"Always wanted a dog." She said petting him.

"This is Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, and Angela."

Emily smiled at them and looked at her mother. "They do not know do they?"

Elisa shook her head as Goliath stepped forward. "Angela."

"Yes, father?" She asked stepping up.

"I would like you to meet you half-sister."

"My half-sister?" She asked confused.

"Yes, when we became humans hose three months sixteen years ago..."

"You don't have to explain what happened, lad." Hudson said being the first to speak and stepped forwards to Emily. "Welcome to the clan, lass." He said giving her a hug.

"Thank you."

"I just have one request."

"Okay."

"Like Angel, you are not to call my Grandfather, understood?"

"Yes, Hudson." Emily giggled.

Angela looked at Emily. "I always wanted a sister."

"So did I." Emily said as they gave each other a hug.

"Well what do we have here? Another human is knowing of our secret Goliath?" A familiar voice said from behind them.

Bronx stood up and growled. "Demona, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how my daughter was doing." She said flying down the stairs.

Emily put her hand on Bronx. "Stay here boy."

"And who are you human?"

"I'm Emily."

"A runaway?"

"No, the daughter of Elisa and Goliath."


	3. part3

"What?" Demona asked shocked glaring at Goliath. "Sorry Goliath," she said chuckling. "Only my daughter can be your daughter." She said putting her nail to Emily's throat. "Which means we won't need you."

"Which means never threaten me about my family or myself." Emily said grabbing Demon's hand quickly as her eyes went white.

Demona stepped back some. "So being half gargoyle does have it's advantages." She said tossing Emily aside.

"No mother!" Angela said.

Emily got up and ran at Demona pushing her into the wall. Demona growled and scratched Emily's face. "That wasn't very nice"

"We must stop them before Demona kills her." Elisa said.

"Leave it to us." Goliath said signaling Brooklyn who nodded.

Goliath pulled back Demona as Brooklyn pulled back Emily. "That's enough Demona. Leave now."

Demona wiped the blood from her lip. "Don't think you won't hide your secret from the world girl."

"Let's hope you don't return here again or you'll be getting worse." Emily told her.

"Look at Emily's eyes." Lexington said.

"You're right, Lexington. I guess she is part gargoyle after all." Hudson said nodding.

"And she survived a fight with Demona with only getting away from a scratch." Broadway pointed out.

"Which really stings." Emily said as Brooklyn let her go.

"Let me see." Elisa said. "We'll go home and put some medicine on it, okay."

"We can't go now."

"You need your rest." Goliath said. "If you are part gargoyle like Elisa and Demona say then you shall heal half way during your sleep."

"But Uncle Derek said he was coming to see me. He promised."

"And I always keep my promises."

"Derek!" Elisa said smiling at him giving him a hug.

"Well, this is my niece." He said. "You can call me Uncle Derek or Talon."

"You're a gargoyle too?"

"Not really, more like an experiment that went wrong."

"Oh." Emily said giving him a hug.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked.

"Demona."

"That witch was here?"


	4. part4

"She was here." Elisa said taking the first aid kit from Hudson and fixed her daughters cut. "Come on; let's get you home and to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Emily groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Goliath and Elisa said in unison.

"Jeez I think it was easier knowing only my mother now I have a father to breathe down my neck too." Emily sighed. "Bye, see you guys tomorrow night, hopefully if I don't have too much homework." She said glaring at her mother.

Elisa sighed. "Come on."

Bronx stood up and licked Emily's hand. "Can he come too?"

"Of course." Goliath said nodding

"I'll come with you as well just in case Demona decides to attack." Talon said as they left.

"Um... Goliath." Broadway started to say.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How is it that we never knew Elisa was pregnant?"

"She took time off work for a while when she was starting to show a little and went to visit her mother." Goliath said. "She called me the night she had our child."

"That's why you were in the library all night long waiting for Elisa to call?" Lexington asked.

Goliath nodded. "Elisa stayed with Emily until she was two and returned here. She kept in total contact with her and waited until she was old enough to know the truth."

"Well, lad we always known you and Elisa had deep feelings for each other." Hudson said smiling.

"Let's hope she'll be okay at school tomorrow, I mean we can't watch over her and with my mother's power to be human during daytime. She could be in danger." Angela said striking everyone.

"We must contact our source then." Goliath growled as they took to the air.

David Zanitos walked to the roof of his house and sighed. He heard a noise behind him and turned around. "Oh Goliath, how nice for you to show up."

"We need a favor from you." Goliath said as the rest of the clan came out of the shadows.

"What is it now?"

"David who are you talking to?" Fox asked coming up to the roof followed by Owen and Alexander. "Oh, hello Goliath."

"Goliath says they need a favor for me." David said. "I'm listening."

"Mom um... couldn't we catch a cab?" Emily suggested.

"We're almost home and you said you don't like heights." Elisa told her.

"I don't." She said.

Bronx stopped and started to growl in the bushes. "Bronx what is it boy?"

A small spear came out and hit Bronx's paw. "Bronx!" Emily gasped.

Elisa and Talon quickly turned around hearing Emily's gasp.

"Shame the poor dog got injured." A familiar voice said.

"Hyena." Elisa said.

"And her loving brother do not forget." Jackal said coming out of the bushes with his sister. "What a cute little girl."

"How'd you get out of jail?" Talon asked angrily.

"Guards fell asleep, so we just took off." Hyena said circling Emily. "She is rather cute. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Back away from my daughter." Elisa said taking out her gun.

"Oh you're daughter. This makes it more fun."

Jackal threw down a smoke capsule and the area covered in smoke. Elisa, Talon and Bronx started coughing. "Mom help!" They heard Emily cry.

The smoke slowly disappeared. And saw Jackal and Hyena take off with Emily. "We better warn Goliath." Elisa said as her brother nodded.

Elisa put her arms around her brother's neck and Talon grabbed hold of Bronx and they took off. "Where are we going?" Elisa asked. "The clock tower is the other way."

"Remember that Demona takes human form during the day time so who else to go to then a human."

"So Elisa and you had a daughter?" Fox asked half confused.

"Yes, and we need someone to protect her during the day while we're asleep." Goliath said.

"Ah Demona still has the power to become human during the day then, well, I suppose I could help out some." Zanitos said.

"Goliath!"

They turned around and saw Elisa, Talon, and Bronx hurry to the roof. "What's wrong, lass?" Hudson asked.

"Hyena and Jackal escaped from jail and they have Emily." Elisa said.

"Now it does get personal." Zanitos told Goliath. "I'll get my bots ready to help you find your daughter."

"And she's such a cute child, Goliath." A voice from behind them said. "Who would ever thought she belonged to you as well."

They looked and saw Hyena and Jackal in the air. Jackal was holding Emily with her mouth covered. Goliath got angry. "Let her go."

"Now that would ruin our fun now wouldn't it?" Hyena asked snickering.

Bronx growled and then whimpered holding his paw up. "Take it easy boy." Elisa said as Fox disappeared and then reappeared with some bandages. "Here." She said handing them to Elisa.

"Thanks." Elisa said smiling as she and Fox fixed up Bronx's paw.

"If I was able to use my power for more then to train you Alexander." Owen said transforming into Puck

"Well, I can." Alexander said.

"No boy, this is not a way to test your power on these two; they're not worth it."

"But Elisa's daughter is in danger."

"I have an idea." Puck said smiling. "Mr. Zanitos may I have a quick word with you."

"Make it fast Owen." He told him. "We have to help the girl."

Emily grew angry as Jackal held her more tightly and covered her mouth giving her a hard time to breathe.

"Um... father I don't think we need to help Emily." Angela said smiling.

"What do you mean Angela?" Goliath asked looking at his other daughter.

"Look."

They looked and saw Emily's eyes turn pure white once again. She kicked Jackal in his leg. He howled in pain and dropped her. Brooklyn dove down off the building and grabbed Emily by her foot and flew back up. "You know, as much as I hate heights, I seriously hate flying upside down."

"Sorry." Brooklyn said letting her down gently.

"Are you okay?" Elisa asked giving her a hug.

"I'm fine." Emily said glaring at Jackal and Hyena.

"What a rotten spoiled brat!" Jackal said angrily landing on the side of the roof with Hyena.

"How dare you hit my brother?" Hyena said.

"Well, you should know to never mess with the daughter of Elisa and Goliath."

"Does this mean she's half-gargoyle?" Fox asked.

Angela nodded. "She's my half-sister so I guess it does."

"Great, well, I guess we won't have that much of a chance of taking her here." Hyena said smiling. "Some other time then."

"We will meet again girl." Jackal said as they took off.

"You okay?" Zanitos asked her.

"I think so." She said looking at him. "Who are you?"

"A friend." He said nodding to his wife, his son and to his most trusted friend. "We all are."

"You okay?" Alexander asked helping Emily to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said taking his hand as he helped her up.

"Well, maybe we should get you home." Angela said putting her hand on her half-sisters shoulder.

"I totally agree with you Angela, especially since I'm being forced to go to school. I mean what if I lose my temper?"

"Well, Alexander will also be attending your school and I'm sure he'll help you around." Fox said.

"I'd be more then happy too." Alexander said smiling.

"I bet he would." Brooklyn whispered to Lexington who nodded.


	5. part5

Disclaimer: Emily is my own character and so is Dean, Ashleigh, and Kendra

"Emily time to wake up!" Elisa yelled.

"Five more minutes!" Emily called from her room putting the covers over her head.

"I warned you." Elisa said smiling opening the door. "Go wake her up boy.

"Bronx no!" Emily screamed as he pulled the covers off and jumped on her bed. "Mom!"

Elisa walked in smiling. "Well he said he wanted to visit you before the sun came up."

"Jeez thanks." She said petting Bronx. "Now go so I can sleep some more."

"Sorry, Emily but Alexander called and said he'd give you a ride to school this morning and said he'd take you to get some breakfast, but if you don't want any."

"I'm up." Emily said jumping out of bed and quickly got into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Emily was dressed and all ready to go to school. "Bronx?"

"Oh Emily the sun was coming up and Goliath took Bronx home."

"Oh." she said.

"But they left you a small note." Elisa said smiling as she handed it to her daughter.

__

Emily,

Have a wonderful day at school, we shall see you at sunset, lass. Hudson

Make sure not to tell anyone of us. Lexington

Do not trust all. Broadway

Be careful around Alexander. Brooklyn

Tell me about any friends you meet and guys too. Angela

Be safe and have fun. Your father

Emily giggled putting the paper in her room and came out in time to see Alexander waiting for her. "By mom." she said grabbing her things and ran downstairs. "Hi."

"Hey." Alexander said opening the door for her and they took off to the donut place. "You're cuts have healed."

"They did?" she asked looking into the mirror. "I didn't notice."

"Well, at least you have no problems with getting scars or anything." Alexander chuckled as they're donuts and juice arrived.

"I guess, but what if I like get injured in gym class or scrape my elbow or knee. They'll notice it's not there the next day."

"Well, my mom is a doctor and we'll just have to say she fixed you up or we'll put a bandage on it for a couple of days."

"Fine." Emily sighed.

They finished they're breakfast and took off for school. "So I heard you got a nice wake-up call." Alexander said parking the car as they walked up to the school.

Emily chuckled. "I did and when I see him tonight, I'll strangle him."

"Now you wouldn't do that to Bronx would you?"

"You're right. I couldn't do that to him." Emily said looking around at the other students as they entered the school.

"I'll walk you to the office."

"Just why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you're new here."

"Or they're thinking why is that girl hanging out with one of the richest and handsomest guys in this school."

"So you do think I'm handsome?" Alexander asked smiling.

"Don't push your luck rich boy." Emily said shaking her head.

"Well, what do we have here." a guy with dark hair and black sunglasses asked standing in they're way.

"Get out of our way Dean." Alexander said.

"Now why is a pretty little think like you hanging around this rich boy. Unless you're rich too." Dean asked lowering his glasses.

"Back off her Dean." Alexander said stepping in front of Emily.

"Or are you dating him? Cause I should warn you now girlie that he has a lot of fans out there that would love to date him and would tear you apart."

"We're not dating." Emily said. "He only offered to show me around school since both of our fathers are friends."

"Well, since your two aren't dating then how about if I show you around town tonight."

"That would be nice." Emily said smiling.

"But of course she can't." Alexander said grabbing Emily's arm and pulled her gently towards the office. "You see her dad's side of the family would seriously tear you apart."

"How about eight at the park?"

"Okay."

Alexander opened the door to the office and pulled Emily in with him. "Are you crazy?"

"You know I just might be. He's the only one who's offered to show me around." She said glaring at him.

"Well, I was planning on asking you after you got your schedule and locker."

"Well, I think you're a little too late." Emily told him. "Besides I think your fan club is outside the door waiting for you. I'm sure I can get around school just fine."

"Hey, I'm supposed to watch after you." Alexander told her.

"Then do it from afar." Emily said going up to the desk.

Alexander sighed and went outside. "Who is she Alexander?" Ashleigh asked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kendra asked.

"No, just a friend." he said.

"I hope that's all." they both said in unison.

Emily sighed with relief when the day was over. So many girls had asked her if she was Alexander's new girlfriend that it drove her almost nuts. "Hi pretty girl."

"Oh hi Dean." she said turning around. "I do have a name you know."

"I know, but you never told me it."

"It's Emily."

"Well, I'm Dean since I never properly introduced myself to you."

"It's okay."

"So we're still on for tonight, correct."

"You bet." Emily said smiling.

"Great, see you tonight." he said backing up some and saw a cop car pull near the school. "I wonder what's going on."

"Emily come on."

"That's just my mom."

"You're mom is a cop?" Dean asked writing something down

"Well a detective but yeah. Why?"

Dean shook his head. "No reason. See you tonight, Emily. Oh and here's my number." he said handing it to her.

"Thanks, see you Dean." she said getting into the backseat of the car.

"Well you met a new friend?" Elisa said smiling.

"Yeah, he's going to show me around town tonight, is it's okay."

"Sure it is." Elisa nodded smiling at her daughter.

"So where am I dropping you off little lady?"

"Who's he?" Emily asked about the red headed man driving.

"The names Matt. I'm your mom's partner."

"Oh, cool."

"So I didn't see Alexander walk you out of school."

"We kind of had this argument this morning."

"About?"

"Dean."

"Oh so he's jealous?" Matt asked.

"Yeah right, with his fan club at that school. I mean I met the entire female population today asking me if I was his girlfriend cause they saw me getting out of his car this morning." she groaned.

Matt pulled the car into Elisa's apartment complex parking. "Okay final stop for girls who have homework."

"Couldn't I put it off?"

Elisa shot her daughter a look. "Not a chance."

"It was worth a shot." Emily said shrugging as she got out of the car and went upstairs to start on her homework.

About four hours later Elisa came to the apartment. "Come on Emily, its time."

"It's that late?" Emily asked looking at her watch. "Wow it is."

Matt gave them both a ride to the clock tower and took off for his extra duty and to get some sleep. "Mom come on hurry up."

"Why are you in such of a hurry?" Elisa asked rushing after her daughter up the stairs.

"Cause I have so much to tell Angela."

"Well, we have a few minutes." Elisa said as they reached the top and they were all stone still.

A few minutes later they broke out of they're stone habitats and smiled at Elisa and Emily. "Good evening, lass." Hudson said giving Elisa and Emily both a hug. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was weird." She said looking at Angela.

"Right, we have to go finish our talk from yesterday." Angela said as she and Emily hurried to the library.

"So tell me everything." Angela said smiling.

"Well Alexander is a total jerk for one think and this other guy Dean well he isn't."

"Well those two seem to be off in a hurry." Goliath said.

"She met a guy at school who's going to show her around tonight. She ran up here to fast I thought she'd trip over the steps and fall into me." Elisa said.

"Well she has the energy." Lexington said.

"What do you know of this boy?" Brooklyn asked.

"Nothing actually." Elisa said. "But he looked kind of familiar."

"Perhaps a thug or from a gang." Broadway suggested.

"I'll give Matt a call and see if he can bring him up. I only wish she told me his last name." Elisa said calling Matt's cell phone.

"Matt here."

"Matt it's me Elisa. I have a favor for you."

"Your wish is my command, what is it?"

"That boy we saw talking with Emily, she said his name was dean. Can you go to the station and find some information on him."

"Right a mom taking full precautions you got it."

"Thanks Matt." Elisa said hanging up her cell phone and put it back into her pocket. "He's going to check it out."

"That's good." Goliath said looking around. "Where did Bronx go?"

Elisa smiled secretly. "I have an idea."

"Bronx I'm going to strangle you!" They heard coming from the library. "Give that back!"

"I'll try to cut him off!" They heard Angela say.

"We best investigate." Goliath said as they nodded and went down to the library.

They walked in and saw Bronx run one way being followed by Emily and Angela running towards Bronx. Bronx moved out of the way as Angela and Emily collided.

Bronx happily walked towards Goliath and gave him a piece of paper and barked happily.

"A phone number?"

Emily and Angela groaned laying on they're backs. "Next time I'll think of the plan." Emily said.

"Fine by me." Angela said.

Brooklyn and Broadway walked over and helped them to they're feet. "So who's the guy?" Broadway asked smiling.

"It's just Dean." Emily said rubbing her head. "He's showing me around at eight."

"It's ten till eight, lass." Hudson said.

Emily gasped. "I'll be late."

"Come on I'll give you a ride." Goliath said.

"Dad, it'll be embarrassing." Emily said.

"I'll go. I want to see what he looks like." Angela said smiling.

"I'd rather you stay here Angela." Goliath said. "Brooklyn you take her to the park."

"Sure Goliath." Brooklyn said walking next to him.

"Keep your eye on her." He whispered as he nodded.

"Come on." Brooklyn said.

"My hero." Emily said smiling as Brooklyn picked her up and flew out of the tower.

Elisa's cell phone rang. "Detective Masa."

"Elisa it's me Matt. I got the info you wanted on that Dean guy."

"And?" Elisa asked.

"He was caught by the police like two years ago for attempted rape."

"Great, look get out to the park now. I'll be right there." Elisa said closing her phone.

"What is it Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"It seems as if Emily's friend Dean was arrested two years ago for attempted rape."

"We have to help Emily." Angela said.

"Right, Hudson you stay here with Lexington, Bronx, Elisa and I will go to the park." Goliath said. "Broadway you and Angela go find Zanitos."

"Right." they all said flying off.

"I hope he didn't leave already." Emily said.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Brooklyn said from his hiding place.

"Think I left without you?" Dean asked.

"Well kind of." Emily said.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked looking around.

"My umm.. ride. I was going to walk but I realized it was kind of late so my dad's brother gave me a ride."

"Is he still here?" Dean asked.

"No he took off right when you showed up actually. He's not very sociable."

"Oh." he said. "Come on then."

Angela and Broadway arrived on Zanitos's roof. Puck was there with Alexander. "What's wrong?" was Alexander's response when he saw them.

"We need your fathers help." Broadway said.

"I'll get him." Puck said transforming back into Owen.

"Is it Emily?"

Angela nodded as Fox, Owen, and Zanitos came up. "Apparently this Dean guy was arrested two years ago for attempted rape. He's out with Emily tonight at the park."

Alexander shook his head. "I told her not to trust him, but she wouldn't listen."

"She also said you two got into a huge argument too and she ignored you for the rest of the day." Angela said. "And she was goings nuts with all these girls going up to her asking if she was your girlfriend."

"A ladies man just like your father." Fox said. "We'll help find her."


	6. part6

Disclaimer: Emily is my own character and so is Dean, Ashleigh, and Kendra

"Emily time to wake up!" Elisa yelled.

"Five more minutes!" Emily called from her room putting the covers over her head.

"I warned you." Elisa said smiling opening the door. "Go wake her up boy.

"Bronx no!" Emily screamed as he pulled the covers off and jumped on her bed. "Mom!"

Elisa walked in smiling. "Well he said he wanted to visit you before the sun came up."

"Jeez thanks." She said petting Bronx. "Now go so I can sleep some more."

"Sorry, Emily but Alexander called and said he'd give you a ride to school this morning and said he'd take you to get some breakfast, but if you don't want any."

"I'm up." Emily said jumping out of bed and quickly got into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Emily was dressed and all ready to go to school. "Bronx?"

"Oh Emily the sun was coming up and Goliath took Bronx home."

"Oh." she said.

"But they left you a small note." Elisa said smiling as she handed it to her daughter.

__

Emily,

Have a wonderful day at school, we shall see you at sunset, lass. Hudson

Make sure not to tell anyone of us. Lexington

Do not trust all. Broadway

Be careful around Alexander. Brooklyn

Tell me about any friends you meet and guys too. Angela

Be safe and have fun. Your father

Emily giggled putting the paper in her room and came out in time to see Alexander waiting for her. "By mom." she said grabbing her things and ran downstairs. "Hi."

"Hey." Alexander said opening the door for her and they took off to the donut place. "You're cuts have healed."

"They did?" she asked looking into the mirror. "I didn't notice."

"Well, at least you have no problems with getting scars or anything." Alexander chuckled as they're donuts and juice arrived.

"I guess, but what if I like get injured in gym class or scrape my elbow or knee. They'll notice it's not there the next day."

"Well, my mom is a doctor and we'll just have to say she fixed you up or we'll put a bandage on it for a couple of days."

"Fine." Emily sighed.

They finished they're breakfast and took off for school. "So I heard you got a nice wake-up call." Alexander said parking the car as they walked up to the school.

Emily chuckled. "I did and when I see him tonight, I'll strangle him."

"Now you wouldn't do that to Bronx would you?"

"You're right. I couldn't do that to him." Emily said looking around at the other students as they entered the school.

"I'll walk you to the office."

"Just why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you're new here."

"Or they're thinking why is that girl hanging out with one of the richest and handsomest guys in this school."

"So you do think I'm handsome?" Alexander asked smiling.

"Don't push your luck rich boy." Emily said shaking her head.

"Well, what do we have here." a guy with dark hair and black sunglasses asked standing in they're way.

"Get out of our way Dean." Alexander said.

"Now why is a pretty little think like you hanging around this rich boy. Unless you're rich too." Dean asked lowering his glasses.

"Back off her Dean." Alexander said stepping in front of Emily.

"Or are you dating him? Cause I should warn you now girlie that he has a lot of fans out there that would love to date him and would tear you apart."

"We're not dating." Emily said. "He only offered to show me around school since both of our fathers are friends."

"Well, since your two aren't dating then how about if I show you around town tonight."

"That would be nice." Emily said smiling.

"But of course she can't." Alexander said grabbing Emily's arm and pulled her gently towards the office. "You see her dad's side of the family would seriously tear you apart."

"How about eight at the park?"

"Okay."

Alexander opened the door to the office and pulled Emily in with him. "Are you crazy?"

"You know I just might be. He's the only one who's offered to show me around." She said glaring at him.

"Well, I was planning on asking you after you got your schedule and locker."

"Well, I think you're a little too late." Emily told him. "Besides I think your fan club is outside the door waiting for you. I'm sure I can get around school just fine."

"Hey, I'm supposed to watch after you." Alexander told her.

"Then do it from afar." Emily said going up to the desk.

Alexander sighed and went outside. "Who is she Alexander?" Ashleigh asked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kendra asked.

"No, just a friend." he said.

"I hope that's all." they both said in unison.

Emily sighed with relief when the day was over. So many girls had asked her if she was Alexander's new girlfriend that it drove her almost nuts. "Hi pretty girl."

"Oh hi Dean." she said turning around. "I do have a name you know."

"I know, but you never told me it."

"It's Emily."

"Well, I'm Dean since I never properly introduced myself to you."

"It's okay."

"So we're still on for tonight, correct."

"You bet." Emily said smiling.

"Great, see you tonight." he said backing up some and saw a cop car pull near the school. "I wonder what's going on."

"Emily come on."

"That's just my mom."

"You're mom is a cop?" Dean asked writing something down

"Well a detective but yeah. Why?"

Dean shook his head. "No reason. See you tonight, Emily. Oh and here's my number." he said handing it to her.

"Thanks, see you Dean." she said getting into the backseat of the car.

"Well you met a new friend?" Elisa said smiling.

"Yeah, he's going to show me around town tonight, is it's okay."

"Sure it is." Elisa nodded smiling at her daughter.

"So where am I dropping you off little lady?"

"Who's he?" Emily asked about the red headed man driving.

"The names Matt. I'm your mom's partner."

"Oh, cool."

"So I didn't see Alexander walk you out of school."

"We kind of had this argument this morning."

"About?"

"Dean."

"Oh so he's jealous?" Matt asked.

"Yeah right, with his fan club at that school. I mean I met the entire female population today asking me if I was his girlfriend cause they saw me getting out of his car this morning." she groaned.

Matt pulled the car into Elisa's apartment complex parking. "Okay final stop for girls who have homework."

"Couldn't I put it off?"

Elisa shot her daughter a look. "Not a chance."

"It was worth a shot." Emily said shrugging as she got out of the car and went upstairs to start on her homework.

About four hours later Elisa came to the apartment. "Come on Emily, its time."

"It's that late?" Emily asked looking at her watch. "Wow it is."

Matt gave them both a ride to the clock tower and took off for his extra duty and to get some sleep. "Mom come on hurry up."

"Why are you in such of a hurry?" Elisa asked rushing after her daughter up the stairs.

"Cause I have so much to tell Angela."

"Well, we have a few minutes." Elisa said as they reached the top and they were all stone still.

A few minutes later they broke out of they're stone habitats and smiled at Elisa and Emily. "Good evening, lass." Hudson said giving Elisa and Emily both a hug. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was weird." She said looking at Angela.

"Right, we have to go finish our talk from yesterday." Angela said as she and Emily hurried to the library.

"So tell me everything." Angela said smiling.

"Well Alexander is a total jerk for one think and this other guy Dean well he isn't."

"Well those two seem to be off in a hurry." Goliath said.

"She met a guy at school who's going to show her around tonight. She ran up here to fast I thought she'd trip over the steps and fall into me." Elisa said.

"Well she has the energy." Lexington said.

"What do you know of this boy?" Brooklyn asked.

"Nothing actually." Elisa said. "But he looked kind of familiar."

"Perhaps a thug or from a gang." Broadway suggested.

"I'll give Matt a call and see if he can bring him up. I only wish she told me his last name." Elisa said calling Matt's cell phone.

"Matt here."

"Matt it's me Elisa. I have a favor for you."

"Your wish is my command, what is it?"

"That boy we saw talking with Emily, she said his name was dean. Can you go to the station and find some information on him."

"Right a mom taking full precautions you got it."

"Thanks Matt." Elisa said hanging up her cell phone and put it back into her pocket. "He's going to check it out."

"That's good." Goliath said looking around. "Where did Bronx go?"

Elisa smiled secretly. "I have an idea."

"Bronx I'm going to strangle you!" They heard coming from the library. "Give that back!"

"I'll try to cut him off!" They heard Angela say.

"We best investigate." Goliath said as they nodded and went down to the library.

They walked in and saw Bronx run one way being followed by Emily and Angela running towards Bronx. Bronx moved out of the way as Angela and Emily collided.

Bronx happily walked towards Goliath and gave him a piece of paper and barked happily.

"A phone number?"

Emily and Angela groaned laying on they're backs. "Next time I'll think of the plan." Emily said.

"Fine by me." Angela said.

Brooklyn and Broadway walked over and helped them to they're feet. "So who's the guy?" Broadway asked smiling.

"It's just Dean." Emily said rubbing her head. "He's showing me around at eight."

"It's ten till eight, lass." Hudson said.

Emily gasped. "I'll be late."

"Come on I'll give you a ride." Goliath said.

"Dad, it'll be embarrassing." Emily said.

"I'll go. I want to see what he looks like." Angela said smiling.

"I'd rather you stay here Angela." Goliath said. "Brooklyn you take her to the park."

"Sure Goliath." Brooklyn said walking next to him.

"Keep your eye on her." He whispered as he nodded.

"Come on." Brooklyn said.

"My hero." Emily said smiling as Brooklyn picked her up and flew out of the tower.

Elisa's cell phone rang. "Detective Masa."

"Elisa it's me Matt. I got the info you wanted on that Dean guy."

"And?" Elisa asked.

"He was caught by the police like two years ago for attempted rape."

"Great, look get out to the park now. I'll be right there." Elisa said closing her phone.

"What is it Elisa?" Goliath asked.

"It seems as if Emily's friend Dean was arrested two years ago for attempted rape."

"We have to help Emily." Angela said.

"Right, Hudson you stay here with Lexington, Bronx, Elisa and I will go to the park." Goliath said. "Broadway you and Angela go find Zanitos."

"Right." they all said flying off.

"I hope he didn't leave already." Emily said.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Brooklyn said from his hiding place.

"Think I left without you?" Dean asked.

"Well kind of." Emily said.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked looking around.

"My umm.. ride. I was going to walk but I realized it was kind of late so my dad's brother gave me a ride."

"Is he still here?" Dean asked.

"No he took off right when you showed up actually. He's not very sociable."

"Oh." he said. "Come on then."

Angela and Broadway arrived on Zanitos's roof. Puck was there with Alexander. "What's wrong?" was Alexander's response when he saw them.

"We need your fathers help." Broadway said.

"I'll get him." Puck said transforming back into Owen.

"Is it Emily?"

Angela nodded as Fox, Owen, and Zanitos came up. "Apparently this Dean guy was arrested two years ago for attempted rape. He's out with Emily tonight at the park."

Alexander shook his head. "I told her not to trust him, but she wouldn't listen."

"She also said you two got into a huge argument too and she ignored you for the rest of the day." Angela said. "And she was goings nuts with all these girls going up to her asking if she was your girlfriend."

"A ladies man just like your father." Fox said. "We'll help find her."


End file.
